The Five Point Saga
by Jesen
Summary: A new threat comes to the world, and the only lies in a dream... and the last of a forgotten clan. Chapter 4 is here
1. Introductions

**The Five Point Saga  
**

**Chapter 1  
Introductions**

**-Kanoha Village-**

_The forest outside the village had become a battle ground. A gigantic demon fox had appeared, and the ninja of Kanoha were trying to defeat it._

_And loosing._

_"You're crazy! Why do you think __you're__ the person who has to defeat it?!" a girl yelled. She was sitting next to two boys, one with black hair, and the other with red._

_"Because. There's no one else, simple as that." The black-haired boy replied._

_"There's always the Fourth… it's kinda his job, after all…" the red head countered._

_"If he fights this creature, we'll lose everything," Black replied._

_"Not ANOTHER dream… please…" Red scoffed._

_The girl slapped him. "Zaku, shut up! Jesen's dreams should be taken seriously!"_

_Zaku muttered, "Whatever you say, Sora…"_

_Sora slapped him again._

_Then, she turned to Jesen and asked, "What did your dream say, exactly?"_

_Jesen closed his eyes. "Simply that I had to defeat this monster before the Forth arrives."_

_"Or?"_

_Jesen stood up. He turned away, saying, "Or the world as we know it will be destroyed."_

_He walked away, leaving his teammates in stunned silence._

_"I REALLY hope he's wrong this time…" Zaku muttered._

_And this time, Sora didn't slap him._

**-Fire Country, 17 Years Later-**

"Well, that was unexpected Kakashi. You NEVER take us out to eat!" Haruno Sakura exclaimed.

"I figured you guys were due," Hatake Kakashi replied.

"Yeah, maybe, but why did we have to go outside of Kanoha for a meal?" Uzumaki Naruto asked.

The three of them were sitting in a booth at the very back of a restaurant in a city about a day's journey outside of Kanoha. It was entirely empty except for the three of them. They were finishing up a fairly large dinner.

"Because this is my favorite restaurant, and I felt like sharing it with the two of you." Kakashi replied.

"The food here is delicious, I have to admit." Sakura looked around. "Any chance we could get dessert?"

"Hang on, I'll find the waiter." Kakashi stood up and scanned the room. The bells jingling on the door caught his attention, and he turned his head to see who it was. When he did, he froze.

Coming through the door was a man in long black cloak. On his back was a symbol that neither Naruto nor Sakura had ever seen before. It was a balck circle, with three red dots inside it and a red triangle in between them. The man went over to the bar and ordered a bottle of sake.

Naruto looked at the man, then at Kakashi, who was staring at the man intently. "What is it Kakashi, do you know him?"

Kakashi didn't move, but muttered, "Maybe…"

He sat down, and appeared to think hard.

The bells on the door jingled again. Coming through the door was a group of heavily armed thugs. They headed straight for the bar where the man with the cloak sat.

Kakashi looked thoughtful. "Hmm… I might know the answer…" He muttered.

Naruto and Sakura turned to look at him. "Who is he?" Sakura asked, but Kakashi didn't respond.

"Hey you! What are you doing in my seat?!" one of the thugs yelled.

"Uh oh… maybe we should help him?" Sakura asked, reaching for her kunai.

"No, just watch. I think I've figured out who he is now…" Kakashi said with a slight smile.

Sakura stared at him as though he were crazy, but put her kunai back.

The man with the cloak was unfazed. "I didn't see a 'Reserved' sign on this seat."

The thug leaned in close. "Everyone around here knows that we always sit here! Move!"

The man gestured. "The rest of the place is empty, you know. Find another spot. I'm not moving."

The thug growled. "Don't you know who I am?! I'm Mizuro, leader of the Demon Lords, terror of the Fire Country! I could kill a weakling like you with no trouble!"

Kakashi muttered, "Strike one."

Naruto and Sakura looked at him, but Kakashi ignored them.

The man refilled his cup. "Well, I've never heard of you, so you can't be all that strong. Leave me alone."

Mizuro's face reddened. He slapped the cup out from the man's hand, spilling sake all over the bar.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "Strike two…"

The man glanced at Mizuro, retrieved his cup and refilled it. He raised it to his lips…

_SHING! _Mizuro drew his sword, and sliced the cup in half in one smooth motion.

Kakashi closed his eyes. "Strike three, you're dead."

Naruto and Sakura goggled at him, but Kakashi still didn't clue them in. "Just watch," he said.

The man reached into his back pocket and pulled out a large wad of cash. Gesturing to the bartender, he counted out three bills and handed them to him. "That's for the sake."

The man counted out two more. "That's for the cup."

Then, he placed the entire wad on the counter. "And that's for damages."

With that, he backhanded Mizuro into a table. The table collapsed as underneath him, and Mizuro lay there unmoving.

Kakashi smirked. "As stylish as ever, huh…"

The other thugs were livid. "Hey! Just who do you think you are?!"

The man stood up and took off his cloak. He placed it on the back of his chair and cracked his knuckles.

"The last person you'll ever see," he replied.

**-5 Minutes Later-**

The man brushed off his hands, and took a look around the restaurant.

It was in ruins. Tables and chairs were shattered, the windows were broken and a large number of weapons were stuck in the walls.

He walked up to the bar and placed some more cash on the counter. "And that's a tip. The sake was excellent."

He picked up his cloak and left.

Kakashi was grinning broadly now. "Yep, DEFINITELY as stylish as ever."

The corner they were sitting in was the only place not destroyed. He pulled out his wallet and paid the bill. "We need to catch up with him."

Naruto and Sakura were shuddering violently. They had just witnessed the most savage beating they had ever seen in their lives, and quite frankly were terrified now.

They turned and stared at him. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Nope." Kakashi stood and walked out the door. After a minute more spent shuddering, they followed him.

What they saw surprised them. Kakashi was chatting with the man in the cloak as though they were old friends.

As Naruto and Sakura approached, the man turned to look at them. "So, you finally chose your students. It only took, what, eight years?"

"Shut up. You didn't choose your students either."

"Yes, but my reason is much more valid."

"…"

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" The man turned and looked at them again. When he saw Naruto, his mouth dropped open. "Wait a sec… isn't he…?!"

Kakashi kicked him, and the man shut up.

_Interesting… I wonder what he was going to say…_Sakura thought to herself.

"Anyways… these are my former students: Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nice to meet you." The man smiled at them, but he still seemed a little at a loss when it came to Naruto.

They returned his smile. "If you don't mind my asking… how do you know Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"We were classmates," Kakashi replied.

"Ah…"

"Oh, my apologies… I never introduced myself." The man bowed to them. "My name is Uzumai Jesen."

They staired at him.

Jesen cocked his head. "Do they always react that way, Kakashi?"

"Only when confronted with a physical impossibility," Kakashi replied.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

I don't own Naruto, the series is the proporty of Masashi Kishimoto.  
A quick note: I'm taking my cues insparation from the manga, not the anime, and I'm staying current, so I may reveal spoilers for some people. Be warned.  
If there are any things that don't make sense to you, let me know, and I'll try to clear them up as I go along. Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

* * *

"_Oh, my apologies… I never introduced myself." The man bowed to them. "My name is Uzumai Jesen."_

_They stared at him._

_Jesen cocked his head. "Do they always react that way, Kakashi?"_

"_Only when confronted with a physical impossibility," Kakashi replied._

**The Five Point Saga**

**Chapter 2  
****The Calm Before the Storm**

"Impossible? How so?" Jesen asked.

Sakura looked at him like he was crazy. "The Uzumai Clan doesn't exist! It's just a myth!"

"Yeah!" Naruto added.

Jesen simply smiled. "Trust me, it exists. But, on another note, where is the THIRD member of your team?"

Naruto and Sakura's faces fell. "He… left Kanoha… almost 5 years ago…" Naruto replied, subdued.

"Hmm… I see… well, given that I've been away from Kanoha far longer than that, I might have information about him. What's his name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"WHAT??" Jesen reeled back as if physically struck. He sat down hard.

"What? What is it?" Sakura asked. "Do you know anything?"

Kakashi looked at the shaking form of his old friend. "Another dream?"

Jesen shook his head. "The same one and it is coming true."

Kakashi straightened up. "Head for the village, we'll meet you there. The Fifth must know immediately."

Jesen stood up. "No… I have to do something first." He bit his thumb, made a quick handsign and slapped the ground. Suddenly, two tiger cubs were sitting where he had slapped the ground. Jesen whispered something to them, and they nodded. With a _POOF!_ they vanished.

"Ok, now that that's taken care of, I'll see you later." Jesen made one quick handsign and was gone.

"Um, Kakashi, what's going on? Why are you and Jesen so worried?" Sakura asked. "And what does Sasuke-kun have to do with it?"

Kakashi glanced at her. "I'll tell you two as we move. We need to get back to the village at top speed."

"Ok…" With that they were off.

"Alright, I'll tell you the short form, as I think he'd rather I didn't tell you everything now."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"It's just how he is. Anyways, he has an ability: he has dreams that predict the future."

"What?!" _WHAM! _Naruto was so shocked he slammed into a tree branch. He fell down onto a lower branch.

'Idiot…' Sakura thought as she went down to get him.

Kakashi glared at Naruto. "Ok, enough fooling around. Be quiet and let me finish. He had a dream years ago that predicted the arrival of the Demon Fox. However, he vanished during the fight with it, and was considered dead until now. The only people who know why he left would be him, and his teammates, but they vanished too.

"But, I'm off topic. One dream that has plagued him for years has been one that supposedly heralds the destruction of Kanoha, or something like that. I'm not sure; he never told me all of it. But, for him to be this worried, it has to be this dream that is coming true." Kakashi took a deep breath.

Naruto looked at him. "All this panic, because of a dream? Isn't that a little much?"

"I have to agree…" Sakura added.

Kakashi shook his head. "He has NEVER been wrong before, ever."

"First time for everything, you know."

Kakashi whirled, landing lightly on the next branch facing the voice. "I know that voice… come out!"

"Ok, as you wish!" Suddenly, a man with flame-red hair landed next to Naruto, who almost fell out of the tree (again) in shock. "It's been a while, Kakashi."

"Inuzuka Zaku! How've you been?" Kakashi replied, ignoring Naruto.

Zaku shrugged. "Pretty good; we got Jesen's message, so we're on our way back to Kanoha now."

"We?" Sakura asked.

"Yep!" a voice from above them said. Naruto and Sakura looked up. Hanging from the tree branch above them was a woman with brown hair.

"You guys aren't very perceptive, are you…" she said, smugly.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Ukumaki Sora. Pleased to meet you."

"Naruto, Sakura, meet Jesen's teammates." Kakashi added

**-Twelve Hours Later-**

The rest of the journey was fairly uneventful. The five of them had just arrived at Kanoha. They were walking up the main street, with Sora and Zaku looking around at everything like tourists.

"Wow… everything's changed so much in 17 years…" Sora remarked.

"Yeah…" Zaku looked at one section of buildings as though he had never seen them before. "I coulda sworn that there was a building here…"

"Things change, you know." Kakashi replied.

"Yeah, but it's such a shock to see the difference, you know what I mean?"

"Hmm…" Kakashi glanced around. "You have a point."

"Um, so, what do we do now? Do we report to the Hokage, or what?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, you come and have a nice cup of tea with me." A voice replied.

They made an abrupt about-face. There, sitting in a tea shop, was Jesen. He waved at them. "Come on, I already spoke to her."

They went over and sat down. Naruto looked confused. "Wait… how did you get back here so fast?"

Jesen just smiled. "Forget that, I have something more important to tell you. The five of us are going on a mission."

Kakashi looked puzzled. "I don't recall anything like that…"

"Of course you don't; the mission was assigned 2 hours ago."

Now Kakashi looked REALLY puzzled. "But…"

Jesen sighed. "Look, just let me finish, ok? Naruto will be going with me, to train. You three will be going on a secret mission-"

"Wait, ok, how did you set all this up? This kind of thing would need a huge clearance level!" Kakashi shook his head.

Jesen smiled. "I HAVE a huge clearance level."

Kakashi was speechless.

"Anyways, here's the mission details. Read them, and it will all make sense." Jesen handed Kakashi a scroll. Kakashi looked at it.

"Now, I should explain the situation. Here's what's going on…" Jesen got no further, because at that moment, the village was rocked by a massive explosion.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry, but my explanation will have to wait. We have to leave, NOW." Jesen was already getting up from his chair.

"Jesen, what's going on?" Kakashi glanced at him.

Jesen took off his cloak and tied it around his waist. "You're about to find out."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Escape from Kanoha

I don't own Naruto, the series is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.  
If there are any things that don't make sense to you, let me know, and I'll try to clear them up as I go along. Thank you for reading, and enjoy!  
Oh, one more thing, PLEASE comment on my stories, it's the only way I'll improve and i need feedback to know how I'm doing Thank you all for reading this!

* * *

_"Anyways, here's the mission details. Read them, and it will all make sense." Jesen handed Kakashi a scroll. Kakashi looked at it._

_"Now, I should explain the situation. Here's what's going on…" Jesen got no further, because at that moment, the village was rocked by a massive explosion._

_"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Naruto yelled._

_"I'm sorry, but my explanation will have to wait. We have to leave, NOW." Jesen was already getting up from his chair._

_"Jesen, what's going on?" Kakashi glanced at him._

_Jesen took off his cloak and tied it around his waist. "You're about to find out."_

**The Five Point Saga**

**Chapter 3  
****Escape from Kanoha**

Immediately after the explosion, ninja started racing towards the location of the noise, ready to repulse the invaders. Two men in black cloaks watched them come. One had black hair, the other had brown.

The one with brown hair smiled. "Those idiots… they have no idea what they're up against." He started to move towards them, but the other one grabbed his arm. "Let go of me!"

The one with black hair didn't look at him. "You know our orders… we're only to engage the targets."

Brown sighed. "That's no fun… can't you let it slide this once?"

Black shook his head. "We have out orders… but, if you don't feel like following them…" He turned his head and smiled.

Brown flinched. "Sheesh… ok, fine. But, how are we going to take him down?"

Black stood up. "Just follow my lead."

**--**

Naruto looked out over the village. A large number of ninja were moving towards the explosion. "We should help them out…"

Jesen shook his head. "If we do, they'll die. Best to leave them alone for now."

Zaku glanced at him. "And you know this how?"

"Don't worry about that."

Zaku snorted. "Enough with your dreams… can't you just live in the present for _once?_

Jesen ignored him. "Look, here's the problem; we need to get out of here, and do so without attracting attention. If anyone follows us , they'll be put in danger."

Sora looked worried. "What do we do then?"

Jesen straightened up "We leave _now_."

With that, he threw a kunai up at a spot on the wall 50 meters away from the first explosion. The explosive tag he had attached blew up, attracting everyone's attention. "Ok, RUN!"

They went out the entrance on the other side of the village from the explosions and vanished into the trees.

**--**

The two men in cloaks looked up when Jesen's kunai exploded. "Hmm… he's smarter than I thought…" Brown muttered.

Black was already moving. "Come on, idiot, he's going out the back way."

Brown sighed and headed after him. "I don't know why I let you boss me around like this…"

Black turned around and smiled at Brown. He stared him straight in the eye and replied, "Because you have no other choice."

Brown shuddered and followed.

**--**

Jesen stopped abruptly. "Ok, we need to be on out guard from here on out. Those people who created that explosion will be after us very soon."

Kakashi looked thoughtful. "Ok, what's the plan?"

"The plan? Kakashi, you're going to take Sakura and Naruto to the safe house, and the three of us will cover you."

"Wait… WHAT safe house? What are you talking about?" Kakashi looked confused.

"Don't worry… you'll have an excellent guide." Jesen bit his thumb and slapped the ground. There was a _POOF!_ and when the smoke cleared a tiger was stand there. But, it was no ordinary tiger…

'Um… I didn't know tigers could stand on their hind legs… or use ninja weapons…' Naruto thought.

Sure enough, this tiger was bi-pedal, and was wearing a flack jacket, like Kakashi's. Also, he had a shruiken case on his right thigh and two swords strapped to his back. None of them could say that they had ever seem a summoning quite like this one.

The tiger glanced at each of them in turn. He turned to Jesen. "So these are the guys you want me to guide?"

Jesen nodded. "Yeah, and make sure they get there in one piece. You guys can…" His eyes widened and he made a quick sign. Everyone was blasted backwards and not a moment to soon… a large fireball nailed the spot where they had been standing literally a second before.

The man with brown hair turned to the one with black. "I would have thought you'd have better aim…"

The black-haired man grunted. "I didn't see that coming… he's good."

At the sound of his voice, Naruto's head snapped up. "Wha…" He seemed completely confused at what he was seeing.

The black haired man grinned at Naruto. "You still have that same stupid expression, huh Naruto…"

That snapped Naruto out of it. "Sasuke! What are you doing here??"

Uchiha Sasuke looked down at him. "What does it look like?"

The other man moved forward. "Enough of this… if you're not gonna take him down, I will!"

Sasuke grabbed his arm. "Naruto's mine… you can have the others."

The man grinned. "Fine by me… I'll have fun with this…"

Jesen glanced at the tiger he had summoned. "New plan… Sora's going with you. Zaku and I will hold them off."

The tiger nodded. Jesen looked at Zaku. "You know the drill."

"Yeah…" Zaku stood next to Jesen. "Sword or shield?"

"I'll take sword today… you're shield. And Sora, get them out of here as fast as possible." Sora looked at Jesen. "Stay safe…" she said. Jesen nodded.

"Ok, scatter!" The tiger grabbed Naruto and Sakura and ran off. Kakashi followed close, with Sora taking rear. Sasuke launched himself off a branch in pursuit. Jesen jumped up, landing in front of him. "Sorry, but to get them, you'll have to go through us."

Sasuke grinned. "Easy." He kicked Jesen off the branch, sending him falling towards the ground. "Stay here!" Sasuke called to his partner. He started off in the direction the tiger had taken, when suddenly… _SNAP!_ The branch he had just landed on fell off, sending Sasuke tumbling to a lower branch. He looked up to see Jesen gripping the trunk of the tree with his feet.

"It takes more than that to stop me…" Jesen looked down into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke was startled. His eyes were different than anything he had ever seen before; they were black, with three red dots equidistant from each other. It was obviously an eye jutsu, but one the likes of which he had never seen. It looked kind of like his own sharingan but the colors were reversed. For some reason, it freaked Sasuke out.

Sasuke drew his sword. 'I better end this fast…' he thought.

Jesen looked at him and smiled. "Big mistake." Jesen shrugged off his cloak, and pinned it to the tree with a kunai. He drew his own sword, which had been hidden under cloak. "My move," Jesen said, and attacked.

**--**

In the mean time, Zaku had been standing on a lower branch, just biding his time. If Jesen needed his help, he'd be there, but for now he had nothing to do. Thus, the downside to this attack combo: when "Sword" doesn't need help and there's no one to protect, "Shield" has nothing to do. And Zaku HATED having nothing to do, more than anything.

Sasuke's partner had been pacing back and forth on a branch above Zaku, waiting for a chance to do something. He was of like mind to Zaku; he wanted to do something, but he had his orders: "Stay here." He paced, growing more and more impatient.

Finally, he snarled and turned to face Zaku. "Ok, I'm done waiting for that idiot… I'm killing you now!" He pointed clapped his hands together and pointed one at Zaku. "Die!"

He let lose a blast of air pressure that obliterated the tree branch Zaku had been standing on, and a few beyond that one. When the smoke cleared, Zaku was gone. The brown haired man grinned. "Easy."

"Wanna bet?"

The man swung around to face the voice, just in time to receive a fist to the jaw. The man flew into a tree.

"Thanks for the interlude… Gatsuuga!" Zaku launched himself off the branch and spun himself like a top, spiraling down towards the man. The man looked up seeing Zaku coming at him, he pointed both hands at him.

"Wall of Sound," he muttered, and let loose another blast. Zaku flew backwards off of the wave of air pressure and slammed into a tree, hard.

"It's over… Sonic Drill!" The man blasted Zaku with a sonic wave that blasted him through the tree. Another cloud of debris blocked the man's vision. "I got him that time…"

"Nope!"

He pivoted and looked wide eyed at what was coming at him from behind. Zaku had taken the power from the man's attack and turned it into another Gatsuuga, one more powerful and faster than the previous one.

The man had no where to go, no time to react. Zaku nailed him squarely and sent him flying through a tree and into another one, where he fell down to the forest floor. Zaku jumped off into the trees, muttering, "That was fun… I wonder how Jesen's doing."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. History

I don't own Naruto, the series is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

If there are any things that don't make sense to you, let me know, and I'll try to clear them up as I go along. Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

Oh, one more thing, PLEASE comment on my stories, it's the only way I'll improve and i need feedback to know how I'm doing Thank you all for reading this!

_Zaku jumped off into the trees, muttering, "That was fun… I wonder how Jesen's doing."_

**The Five Point Saga**

**Chapter 4**

**History**

Zaku finally caught up to Jesen. It seemed that Jesen had finished up quickly as well… Sasuke was lying on the branch in front of him, twitching.

Zaku looked from Jesen, to Sasuke, and back again. "Did you have to use that jutsu on him? I mean… seriously…"

Jesen shrugged and glanced at Sasuke's twitching form. "It was the only way to finish the fight quickly without killing him."

Zaku looked at him strangely. "Why on EARTH would YOU, of all people, want to leave HIM alive?!"

Jesen looked up. "Because I'm going to need him later."

Zaku sighed and rubbed his head. "Seriously… what is with you? You're either living in the past, or looking to the future, but never looking around at how this are at the moment. Why?"

Jesen jumped to a lower branch and retrieved his cloak. "Because this moment isn't any more special than any other one… I'll pass, just like all the other ones."

"So, enjoy it while you can! You won't get another chance!"

Jesen jumped up as looked Zaku in the eyes. "Look, this is the difference between us. I see everything at once, and prefer to look at _how it was _or _how it will be_… you prefer to see _how it is_. That's not going to change, no matter how many times you try to persuade me different. It's just who I am."

Zaku just snorted.

Jesen sighed and bent down. He pulled Sasuke's scabbard out of his belt and pulled Sasuke's sword out of the tree behind him. Zaku finally took a good look around the area. There were slash marks everywhere, with occasional burns where Sasuke had used a fireball. The fight must have been pretty intense… 'Maybe Jesen was right to end it quickly…' Zaku thought.

Jesen sheathed Sasuke's sword. Sasuke groaned, and tried to get up. Jesen glanced at him, and Sasuke commenced twitching again.

Zaku watched this. "You sure that's a good idea?"

Jesen shrugged. "I take the swords from all my defeated enemies… why would it be a bad idea?"

"Well, Sakura and Naruto probably wouldn't take it too well if you walked back with that…"

Jesen wasn't listening. He pulled out a scroll from his pouch and unrolled it. He drew a sign on an empty space and pressed his hand against it. _POOF!_ The sword vanished, and a ring appeared around the sign on the scroll. "You forget… all my swords go in here…" Jesen murmured as he put the scroll away.

He stood up. "In any event, we had better hurry up. We don't want to keep her waiting…"

They headed off after the others.

--

The tiger stopped running. "We've arrived," he said.

"Wha… you call THIS a safe house??" Naruto yelled.

They were standing in a large clearing. In the exact center there was a pile of rocks, about 15 feet high.

The tiger ignored him. "I'll be back," he said, and vanished.

Kakashi sat down. "Well, might as well get comfortable… it could take a while." He pulled out Icha Icha Paradise and began reading.

Naruto sighed and laid down. "Don't mind me… I'm going to take a nap now…"

Sakura looked at Sora. "Um, you were Jesen's teammate, right?

Sora nodded. "Yeah, we go way back. Why?"

"Well… I was wondering… can you tell us a little about him?

Sora thought for a second. "Yeah, I guess I could… but, not everything… some things he'll have to tell you himself." She sat down. "Ok, well, when we were in the Academy together, he was always the best. He excelled at everything, but treated it as though it were nothing… like he had done it all before. That pissed Zaku off to no end, so I guess that's where their rivalry comes from. Still, you couldn't find a better set of friends… it was weird, I mean, they clearly were rivals but they were the best of friends; they didn't let rivalry get in their way.

"Anyways, when we graduated we were put together on the same team. We had some amazing adventures together… we were unstoppable. We worked together better than anyone else could… we could do missions as a three man team that no one else could do." She sighed. "After we became Chuunin, he… changed. I don't understand why, but he just sort of retreated into himself. He became a Jounin later that year, but… I don't know, he was like a different person.

Sora shook her head. "Anyways, when the Kyuubi attacked the village, he took it upon himself the defeat it, saying that HE had to be the one to defeat it, not the Fourth. It made no sense to us, but we didn't stop him." Sora closed her eyes. "He failed… and I think that failure still eats at him. I think he really wants to make it up to you, Naruto. He blames himself for all that has happened to you…" She opened her eyes. "Immediately after the Fourth sealed the Kyuubi, he left the village. We went with him, and we have been away from Kanoha ever since. I take it he found you, and decided to make it up to you, Naruto."

Sora sighed. "That's all I feel comfortable telling you myself… the rest is up to him."

Sakura nodded. "Ok, thank you. But, what about Zaku? He's from the Inuzuka clan, right? So, shouldn't he have a dog?"

Sora closed her eyes. "That's another thing I don't think I can tell you… but, lets just say that Zaku hasn't had it easy."

At that moment, the tiger reappeared. Kakashi looked up from his book. "Ah, good… are we moving off now?"

"No, not yet." A voice said from behind them. They all turned. There was a woman standing there. She had black hair, and was frowning at them.

"We have to wait for everyone… be patient." She sat down, still frowning.

"Wait… who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Someone who doesn't feel like talking right now." The woman replied.

"Um, is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"He's late," she replied.

"Sorry about that." Jesen jumped down out of the tree above them, startling Naruto. "Hey… I was having a nice dream!" He yelled.

Jesen ignored him. "It took longer than expected. What can I do to make it up to you, my dear sister?"

"Wait... she's your sister?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Everyone, meet my little sister, Kani."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
